


Beach Day

by fancyfanstuff



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, References to Canon, Summer, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyfanstuff/pseuds/fancyfanstuff
Summary: It's an exceptionally hot day in Storybrooke, Maine and Emma Swan decides to spend it at the beach with Henry.He'd like to invite Regina to come with them and Emma somehow finds that she'd like that too - so she does.Set between 2/09 and 2/10





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so this is my first SwanQueen fic and I'm so excited to finally publish it and share it with y'all! Hope you'll like it but I also appreciate an honest feedback, so just... I dunno, I guess any reaction would send me to cloud nine.  
> Anyways, don't want to keep you waiting - enjoy!

Emma awakes to the sensation of her sleep shirt clinging to her body and not being able to breathe properly. The air feels dusty and her throat is parched.

Groaning quietly, she reaches for the water bottle on her nightstand, only to find it empty. Right, now she remembers waking up several times during the night, tossing away her blanket, desperate for a sip of water to cool her down, if only temporarily.

Emma sighs and sits up. The sun is already blazing through the screens, promising another hot day for Storybrooke, Maine. The change of weather had been refreshing the day before yesterday, as it had replaced a rainy week, or that's what David told her anyways. Emma herself, as well as her mother Mary Margaret, had only just returned from an unintentional trip to the Enchanted Forest, where it had been chilly but dry. Apparently, the day of their return had marked the beginning of a heat wave like the small town had never seen before.

Everyone had been caught off guard, resulting in unusually low activity. Granny had shut down the diner and only sold cold beverages, and the ice cream parlour probably made a lifetime's sales. Gold didn't switch the sign on his shop to open yesterday and most of the other owners down main street had followed his example.

Even the crime scene seemed to take a break, the sheriff's phone hadn't rung once since Emma's return and so she basically spent her days in front of the office's fan.

Emma lazily showers with cold water, already knowing that the effect will wear off soon enough and she picks shorts to wear, something she hasn't done in years. Throwing a flowing blouse over her head, she heads down the stairs to the kitchen.

The sight of her parents hugging tightly in the middle of the room greets her and she chuckles, "Isn't it too warm for hugging?"

It's a good-natured tease though, she knows that David and Mary Margaret deserve a little peace after everything they've been through. First the curse, and then the episode with the Enchanted Forest hadn't been easy on them and although Emma hasn't processed the whole they-are-my-parents thing yet, she still cares deeply for them both.

"Never too warm for hugging your mother," David murmurs and places a soft kiss on Mary Margaret's cheek before letting her go to hand Emma the milk for her cereal.  
"So, do you have anything planned for the day?" he then asks casually, almost fooling Emma but she still detects the unspoken pleading behind his words. David sure wants to spend some alone time with his wife.

"Uhm, not really, I'll probably just stay here, have my phone on in case there's some emergency," she plays dumb and smirks inwardly when she watches David struggle to keep smiling.  
"Or," she adds, and this is hilarious now, the way her father perks up, "I could take Henry out for a swim or something. Speaking of, is he still sleeping?"

"Yes he is, but that is a wonderful idea Emma!" Mary Margaret chimes in, exchanging glances with David, "There's this small beach near the harbour, it's not too popular so you should be able to relax properly. I'm sure Henry would be delighted."

"Delighted about what?" a voice comes from the stairs and there's Henry, his hair still a mess from sleeping and he's stretching and yawning before he looks at Emma, repeating his question.

"Morning kid," Emma smiles at him and manages to ruffle his hair before he ducks away, "Mary Margaret had this idea that you and I could go to the beach today, how would you like that?"

Henry beams and exclaims: "That would be awesome! I haven't used my swimming trunks in like forever!" His brow furrows then, before the smile returns, brighter than ever.  
"My stuff is at my mum's though, but maybe we could even ask her to come along?" he says, while he pours himself a healthy amount of cheerios.

"Uh, I'm not sure this would be a good idea," Emma says cautiously, "You know, her and I aren't exactly on best terms."

"But, she saved you, and Mary Margaret!" Henry protests and Mary Margaret throws Emma a compassionate glance.

"She did," Emma murmurs, "But..."

"Please Ma, can we at least ask her?" Henry sure knows about the effect of puppy dog eyes and Emma can't resist for long.

"Okay," she sighs, "I guess I can call her. We need to inform her about you coming to get your things anyways."

*

"Regina Mills, who am I talking to?" the mayor's raspy voice answers the phone and Emma gulps (because she owes that woman her life of course, no other reason).

"Hi, it's Emma here," she says nervously, chewing her bottom lip, a bad habit of hers.

"Sheriff Swan," Regina acknowledges her, then after a pause when Emma isn't answering, "Is there a problem?"

"No, of course not," Emma rushes to respond, and she is briefly annoyed by the assumption, as if she couldn't call Regina without there being a catastrophe. Then again, she maybe hadn't before so she can't really blame Regina.

"Quite contrary actually," she then says, takes a deep breath and rattles down the question in high speed, "Henry and I had the idea to go to the beach today, or actually it was Mary Margaret who proposed it, and anyways, we wanted to ask, or well, more Henry, though I would be glad too of course, to, well, do you want to come with us?"

There's silence at the other end. "Oh, and also Henry needs his swimming trunks," she adds, as an afterthought.

There's more silence, then Regina says quietly: "Miss Swan, do I understand it right that you are not working at the station today?"

And Emma is so nervous, she almost duhs her, but she catches herself in time and answers instead: "That's right. There's not much going on anyways and I'll have my phone with me of course, so I figured it would be okay."

"Miss Swan, it is not up to you to 'figure' if taking a day off is appropriate or not, however today I will make an exception as I have to admit that you are right and Henry will benefit from this. He loves swimming," Regina's voice purrs through the phone and somehow it makes Emma shiver despite the warmth.

"Uh, thank you I guess?" she replies politely, not wanting to annoy Regina if there's still a chance that she might tag along, providing Emma with the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to see Regina Mills in a bikini...  
Wait what, what is she thinking, of course she makes an effort for Henry, knowing it would mean a lot to him.

"So is that a yes? Will you come, too?" she asks again, for Henry, only for Henry.

"I am the mayor. I cannot afford taking the day off," Regina says firmly and the hesitation is almost unnoticeable but Emma is a pro.

"Come on Regina," she insists, "I'm sure you can't have many appointments today, this whole town is basically hibernating just in summer. Plus, as you said, you're the mayor, you can send yourself on holidays if you want to."

The eye roll is almost audible through the phone, but so is the hesitation when Regina answers: "That may be what you would do, Miss Swan, but I have work ethics, which will not allow me such leisure."

"Regina, please!" Emma whines for good measure, sensing Regina being near capitulation and "Fine!" Regina accepts the offer and they agree on meeting up at the beach because "I will not set foot in that rust bucket you call a car!"

*

"Yes!" Emma fist pumps after she hung up and she isn't sure why she feels so giddy with excitement but it must be because she has good news for Henry. (Yeah, keep telling yourself that.) Waving away that little voice inside her head, Emma skips down the stairs where she meets an enthusiastic Henry.

"I've heard everything," he grins and they high-five.

Mary Margaret and David seem eager to get Emma and Henry out, they even propose to pack them a picnic bag, which Emma gladly accepts, because she has an outfit to choose.

*

When Emma pulls up the bug next to the small band of sand which is the beach, Regina is already there, leaning casually against the bonnet of her fancy car, face in the sun. Holiday look suits her, she wears a loose navy blue beach dress and a straw hat with a matching ribbon. As usual, she looks fabulous, the perfect mix of classy and chic, and Emma's heart flutters a bit when she lets her eyes sweep over toned legs down to heeled sandals and she wonders, has she ever seen Regina without heels?

And now the beautiful brunette is sauntering over to them and if she has caught Emma staring then she doesn't show it when she leans down to embrace Henry before acknowledging Emma with a simple "Miss Swan."

Emma smiles at her in return and sends Henry down to find a nice spot, suddenly keen on having some alone time with Regina. When the boy is gone however, she finds herself at a loss of words, so she quickly steps around the car to unload the boot.

"So, have you brought Henry's swimming trunks?" she finally finds a conversation starter.

Regina only arches an eyebrow at her because of course she has.

"Yeah, okay, should have figured," Emma mutters, refusing to let the embarrassment tint her cheeks.  
Regina smiles a bit patronizingly, which annoys Emma more than it should, but then she fortunately asks a question in return so maybe Emma's attempt to break the silence hasn't been completely in vain.

"Have you and Mary Margaret settled back in nicely?" she questions and maybe she is genuine, Emma isn't sure.

"Uh yeah," she responds, "Mary Margaret and David seemed eager to have some alone time today so I guess everything's fine with them. Thank you again for reopening the portal."

Regina smiles and nods at her while retrieving two bags from her own boot, "It is Henry you should thank. He persuaded me of your ability to win over my mother."

That reminds Emma of something and she hurries to add: "David told me about how you watched over Henry while I was gone. And how you let him stay with David. And the help when he was having the nightmares, and protecting him when..."

"Henry is my son, too, and as his mother it is my job to protect and watch over him," Regina interrupts her and there is an edge in her tone, but also hurt.

"Of course," Emma agrees and it's the first time they both refer to Henry as their shared son, "I just meant to thank you for being there when he needed you but also giving him space when he..."  
Emma trails out, not sure about how to finish the sentence without hurting Regina.

"I understand," the brunette replies after several seconds of intensely locking eyes with Emma, during which the two women have somehow shared the mixed emotion they each have when it came to their son, and this time her smile is warm and definitely genuine. And Emma smiles back and for a moment she wants to hug Regina tightly, but she doesn't, and then Regina turns and the moment is gone and they head down to where their son is already waiting.

*

It turns out that Emma and Regina are quite the good team when it comes to packing. While Emma has brought a beach blanket big enough for them all to lie on, Regina provides the parasol and, wow, even a mini cooler to keep the beverages and sandwiches, that Mary Margaret had prepared for them, cold. Emma is delighted, Henry calls both super mums and even Regina cracks a smile at that.

Then Henry wants to swim, of course, and Regina allows a short dip before he needs to get sun screen. Emma nearly rolls her eyes at the brunette but then flashes a thankful smile instead, because she wouldn't have thought of sun protection.

Mary Margaret has been right, despite the constantly rising temperature, they are the only ones at the small beach and so Henry doesn't have inhibitions to change quickly into his swimming gear and run off to the shore.

"Hey, wait for us, kid!" Emma calls after him and pulls off her blouse in one swift motion. A barely audible intake of breath from Regina stops her from taking off her shorts as well. Emma looks up, suddenly hyper aware of her own body when she watches Regina's eyes wander over her abdomen. Her cheeks colour slightly but so do Regina's when she finally pulls her gaze up to meet Emma's again and maybe Emma imagines it but Regina seems to gulp ever so softly before asking: "So I assume you will join Henry first and I watch our belongings?"

"What?" Emma replies dumbly, distracted by Regina's pink tongue, coming out to wet her lips quickly, but then the mayor's words register with her and she suppresses a smile, "Regina, we are all alone. We don't have to watch our stuff, or, at least we can do it from the water. You're welcome to join us both."

And with that said, she determinedly pulls down her shorts as well, almost disappointed about the lack of reaction this time, but the more she thinks about it, the less sure she is about the gasp really being because of her undressing. Maybe Regina had been disappointed by having to stay with the bags or maybe Emma's loud call had startled her. No, of course Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke, a former queen, would never even think of checking out someone like Emma.

The sound of a zipper distracts Emma from her thoughts and she lifts her glance to see Regina delicately stepping out of her dress. Of course, even a beach dress has a zipper with the fashionable brunette. Emma quickly lets her eyes travel over the silky black one-piece that reveals quite a tantalizing cleavage as well as practically Regina's whole back, then looks away innocently when Regina turns around again from placing her dress neatly folded in one corner of the blanket.

"Let's go!" Emma smiles, impatiently waiting for Regina to peel her heels off until finally, she's ready too and they head to the waterline together.

Henry is already floundering about busily, showing off handstands and other little tricks, and Emma immediately dives in, relishing the cooling sensation, while Regina tiptoes cautiously and agonizingly slowly into the sea.  
Emma loses her patience when the other woman is about halfway in, the small waves barely reaching over her belly button.

"Oh, come on!" she calls, and splashes some water at Regina.  
It's meant as a joke and Emma didn't put much thought in it at all but suddenly Regina is screeching, "Emma Swan, how dare you? Wait until I get you, then..." and this pass is too good to lose and so she immerses only to come up right in front of Regina again, smirking: "Then what?"

Being right so close to Regina, their faces only inches apart, has not been the plan.

Regina shivering slightly as a bigger wave washes over her belly, causing her nipples to stand out clearly against the bikini cloth has not been the plan.

Emma staring at them has most definitely not been the plan.

Regina follows her gaze and looking down, their foreheads touch suddenly, sending electric jolts through Emma's body, and then Regina jerks away and dives under.

*

They don't talk after the incident and when they lie down on the blanket some minutes later and Henry asks if he can recline on his air madrass in the water after applying sun screen if he promises not to get into the water for some time to wash it all off again and Emma says yes, Regina in fact arches an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. Emma is a bit worried that she has destroyed the day with her actions, but then again, she had only thrown a short look, so it isn't as if she had purposefully embarrassed Regina or anything and she shouldn't be so stuck-up about it and...

"Emma," Regina's voice is almost shy and Emma wonders briefly if it is because of the rare use of her first name but her train of thoughts is cut short by Regina's request: "Could you please do my back?" and she holds out the bottle with sun screen.

"Uh, why?" is all Emma brings out, her mind preoccupied with panicking when she thinks about touching Regina's bare back.

"Because I obviously cannot do it myself and Henry is far off," Regina deadpans but Emma isn't ready to think clearly again yet.

"But what about using magic?" she objects, flinching at Regina's icy expression.

"I promised Henry not to, and I intend to keep my word. However, if you refuse to help me, I will have to call Henry back because I do not want to get sunburned either," she states flatly and rises to summon the boy when Emma finally intervenes.

"No stop, I will do it, of course I will, I was just being stupid, sorry," she rambles, ignores the muttered "Nothing new there" and waits for Regina to lie down again.  
Taking a deep breath, Emma squeezes some of the creamy liquid in her hand and begins gingerly to spread it on Regina's skin.

"Make sure not to miss a spot," Regina murmurs before she sighs contently when Emma starts massaging her back. The sound makes Emma's heart beat faster and her throat is parched as she works the smooth skin, step by step unclenching the muscles.

"Geez Regina, you're tense," she mutters when her fingers hit a particularly hard spot and Regina moans loudly when Emma expertly makes it come undone. Emma's cheeks flush with colour and she has to pause her movements for a moment to regain her breath.

"Don't stop," Regina complains almost immediately and Emma is more than happy to obey. She would have never thought that applying sun screen could be so sensual.

By the time even the last bit of lotion has worked it's way into Regina's skin, Emma's fingers are shaky and she's sweating. When Regina offers to return the favour, she declines a little too quickly and when Regina cocks her head in that manner of hers, Emma excuses herself and goes for a swim. Even Henry looks at her weirdly when she hurries into the water, desperate for the cooling down.

When Emma returns, shuddering from the cooler water far out, Regina has dozed off and she looks unusually peaceful, her features relaxed, her lips curved up in the hint of a smile. Emma adjusts the parasol so that her whole body is covered by it's shadow, then lies down in the sun beside her.

*

"Emma!" a voice says close to her ear, is that Regina? It is, this must be a dream, but Emma doesn't want it to stop.

"Emma!" again and this is really starting to annoy Emma because if she is to dream of Regina, there are other scenarios she'd prefer to this calling which just reminds her of the many times Regina has chastised her, and although Emma enjoys getting under the brunette's skin, she would also enjoy...

"Emma, you idiot!" see, there it is.

Groaning, Emma opens her eyes to a concerned-looking Regina hovering over her, the sun like a halo around her head. It reminds Emma very much of that scene in The Little Mermaid where Eric awakes to a mysterious woman singing to him, and she smiles and says the first thing that comes to her mind: "Sing to me."

Regina's brow furrows but there's also worry in her eyes when she asks: "Are you feeling unwell?"

Emma shakes her head. "It's only been a joke Regina, relax," and only then does she feel the heat radiating off her body, the violent headache and the immense dryness of her throat. She groans slightly and turns to her side, her skin stretching painfully in the process.

"I am just wondering because you have been lying in the blazing sun for at least one hour," Regina confirms her assumptions and Emma swears under her breath as she sits up to take a look at her burning red belly.

"Why didn't you lie down in the shadow?" Regina questions and Henry, who Emma now sees sitting next to her, throws her a curious glance as well, silent as his mouth is stuffed with a sandwich.

"Because you lay there," Emma grumbles, softly pressing a thumb on her skin only to see the tell tale white mark it leaves. Regina watches her, shakes her head in a well-aren't-you-stupid matter which would drive Emma mad if she hadn't actually deserved it, then looks at Henry, "Let me use magic, please."

Emma looks at her, dumbfounded, but Regina avoids her eyes. Henry nods and says: "You are always allowed to use magic to help people. I just don't want you to use it to get what you want. Except when what you want is to help people." And he smiles at Regina so widely as he adds: "But thank you for asking though."

Regina returns the smile and strokes over his hand shortly before turning to Emma, "Ready?"

"Wait, what are you doing exactly?" Emma can't help asking, "You just wag your wand and absorb my sunburn?"

When Regina rolls her eyes and Henry giggles, Emma pouts but refuses to look away from Regina nonetheless, trapping her in her gaze until she shakes her head and answers: "Firstly, I do not need a wand. That's for fairies and other magic vermin. My hands will suffice for that kind of spell, but sometimes I mix potions. Secondly, I will not absorb the sunburn, I will make your skin forget it ever happened. Think of it like a kind of time travel. I merely reset you to the state before you decided stupidly to spend hours in the sun. For that, I need to touch the burned parts. Are you okay with that?"

Emma swallows and nods, not wanting to annoy Regina even more by making a scene, besides, the burns hurt really bad.

"Good," Regina whispers and a smile spreads on her face when she summons the magic. She looks happy and Emma wonders briefly if she misses using magic, and then Regina's cool fingers brush over her arms and Emma bits her lip to prevent the relieved sigh from escaping. She hasn't even noticed how hot she has been until Regina's touch magically removes the burns. The mayor works quickly and focused and Emma shivers when she reaches her lower abdomen, but that's only because she's ticklish, of course.  
Regina does her face last, cupping her cheek and stroking her forehead, nose and chin. Her gaze is intensely focused on Emma's features and when she traces the saviour's scorched lips, there is a warmth in her eyes that Emma has only ever noticed when she had talked to Henry before.

Emma draws a shuddering breath and her hands wander unintentionally to rest on Regina's, keeping them on her face just a few seconds more. Regina narrows her eyes slightly in a questioning manner, so Emma whispers a quick "Thank you" as to explain her move.

"My pleasure," Regina responds, then chuckles when Emma's stomach voices a load growl, "You had better eat a sandwich before Henry devours them all. After that you will apply sun screen." With that said, her hands slip off Emma's cheeks to reach for the picnic basket.

"Seriously, you won't let me work up a tan?" Emma fake-complains, smirking when Regina reacts by letting a pointed look wander all over Emma's pale body.

"Fine," sulking she grabs the sandwich she is handed and takes a huge bite just to mutter "Spoilsport" unintelligibly. Regina seems to understand it nonetheless because she scowls and slaps Emma on her back before smiling despite herself.

*

The sandwiches taste exquisite and so do the apple-oat biscuits that Regina contributed. Emma pretends to be wary to eat something apple-related at first but when Henry makes a show of fainting after he ate one, wheezing "Their deliciousness killed me," she is quick to scoff nearly a dozen.

"I could get used to this," Emma sighs contently, patting her stomach, and Regina rolls her eyes but can't hold back the smile. She smiles a lot today and Emma likes this new, relaxed side of the usually so proper mayor.

Then Henry wants to swim again but Emma shakes her head: "Thirty minutes after eating," she says apologetically, earning an approving nod from Regina that makes her ridiculously proud. Henry scowls a bit at the aligned forces of two mums but then asks them both if they will help him build a sand castle.

"Sure thing kid," Emma replies enthusiastically, but she's held back by a firm hand on her arm.

"Sun screen," is all Regina says and now it's Emma's turn to roll her eyes, " You too Henry, it's better to be safe on days like this."

It's Henry who does Emma's back and she is a bit disappointed by it. After the sunburn incident, she kind of craves Regina's touch and she knows she shouldn't get caught up with her parents' nemesis, who also had been quite the bitch to Emma for as long as she can remember, but still... There is simply something in the mayor that Emma hadn't seen before, something that makes her want to take care of the woman.

Regina seems lost. Like she's given up on the world, worse, like she's given up on herself. Emma recognizes that look, she's worn it herself for a long time. And although the woman right in front of her is hugely responsible for Emma's miserable years, she can't hate her for it, because she kind of sees the reason behind it. In the end, Regina had just been lonely and instead of changing that status, she had rather made everyone else feel the same. Except that now, Emma has brought back all the happy endings, except Regina's. And because of that, Emma now feels a bit responsible for her. In an I-want-to-hug-you-to-make-you-smile-again way. And a little bit in an also-I-want-to-kiss-you-senseless way, but that might be because Regina still cuts a striking figure in all her lost-ness.

Anyways, though Henry does a good job in spreading the sun screen on Emma's back, she is disappointed. For all it's worth though, Regina seems a bit put out as well.

*

The sand castle is pompous to say the least. With several towers decorated with shells and stripes of seaweed and no less than three walls plus moats protecting it against destructive waves, it is inarguably the creme de la sand castles. Though Emma and Henry did all the handy work, Regina is the one really responsible for the greatness. She has been head of design and proved herself to be quite the skilled architect. Emma would have been surprised, but then again, is there anything Regina Mills isn't skilled in? Also, she had seen the mayor design a whole playground in the fashion of her castle back in the Enchanted Forest so it isn't like she hadn't known before.

Regina seems to be aware of the good job she did, she grins smugly and makes several comments along the lines of: "Miss Swan, what a dashing sand castle you made there. I sure hope you have a building licence because it would be a shame to demolish such a cunningly built edifice."

Emma laughs but plays along: "Why thank you, Madam Mayor. I am quite afraid though that it has been yourself who authorized me with the construction. Do you wish to use it as a summer residence?"

"It would certainly do as such, the neighbourhood is to my liking as well, a convenient proximity to both beach and forest, still I reckon the house is too big for one person alone," Regina responds easily, at home with the fancy vocabulary that Emma pretty much lacks.

Emma snorts, "Because your mansion isn't," then falls back into character: "If you ever seek company I would be happy to be at your service."

Regina arches an eyebrow and only then does Emma realize how wrong this came out.

"I'm good at card games," she hurries to repair the damage but Regina is already answering, in a dangerously flirtatious tone: "What a gracious offer Miss Swan. I do feel quite lonely in the evenings, maybe I could abduct you some time soon? I've been told I make a delicious lasagne."

Emma flushes and this is enough to set Regina off. Her eyes have a wicked, almost predatory glint to them as she leans forward until she's mere inches apart from Emma's face.

"Or maybe you would prefer something more special. Something I haven't prepared for anyone before. Something worthy of a princess," Regina's voice grows deeper with every word until she almost growls the last part. Emma swallows thickly. Her eyes dart to Regina's full lips than back up again to meet the fierce brown eyes. The tension is nearly unbearable.

And then it's gone. Regina leans back as casually as if she had just conversed about her dinner plans. Which, actually, she had. Emma shakes her head to get rid of the distracting fantasies that keep replaying in her mind and looks up just in time to see Regina wink at her. Of course, this has all been part of the game. A game that Emma has started and that Regina has won resoundingly.

Emma pouts and Regina seems to take pity in her because she smiles a bit and says: "The dinner invitation still stands though."

Emma sticks out her tongue, but has to admit: "I am a sucker for lasagne."

Then another thing comes to her mind and she asks, somewhat smugly: "So, you became queen by marrying the king, right?"

Regina simply bows her head in agreement.

Emma grins: "And that king was my grandfather, right?"

"Where are you going with that?" Regina questions, still nodding though.

"Oh," Emma smirks devilishly by now, "I just want to see if I understand this right: I am royal by blood, you're royal by marriage. That makes me more royal than you, I think. So, as a consequence, I would say, you would have to follow my orders rather than I would have to follow yours."

Regina's eyes narrow dangerously at that but before she can start her inevitable lecture, Henry chimes in: "Then I am royal both by blood and marriage, that's double royal, so you two don't stand a chance."

"You can't be double royal!" Emma immediately protests, at the same time as Regina declares: "Neither one of you counts as I am the only one of us who has actually lived as a queen and thus has the necessary experience to rule. Being head of a realm is not a walk in the park."

"Veto," Emma interrupts, "Your reign of terror doesn't count either."

There's an uncomfortable silence at that during which Emma bites her lip and wishes she hadn't said that, Regina looks down on her hands and Henry appears to be very occupied with writing his name in the sand.

"I'm sorry," Emma finally says quietly, "I shouldn't have said that. I haven't realized yet that all this stuff from Henry's book actually was your life, I really didn't meant to..."

"It's fine Miss Swan," Regina doesn't sound fine at all and they are back to Miss Swan now and Emma so regrets her inconsiderate words.

"Regina..." she whispers but the brunette has already stood up.

"I mean it Miss Swan. You are not to blame. I committed all those atrocities, now I have to live with people judging me for them."

"I wasn't..." Emma tries but is cut off again: "I know you did not consciously imply any judgement but you, like everyone else, still see me as the Evil Queen."

There is so much hurt and bitterness in Regina's voice and it breaks Emma's heart a little bit.

"Regina," she says softly, only now realizing just how broken the woman in front of her really is.  
"Regina, listen to me. I don't see you as the Evil Queen. Hell, for me, the Evil Queen is some old hag who has a knack with being the fairest one of all, which you, by the way, wouldn't have to worry about. It might be because the whole magic thing is still new to me, but I see you as Regina, the mayor, who can be a bit of a pain in the ass but in the end of the day only wants to protect her son. I see you for who you are now, which is a strong woman who doesn't let others define who she is. Don't give up so easily, people don't believe you want to change, make them believe it. I love Storybrooke and its inhabitants, but they are a bit slow on the catch from time to time so you just have to be patient to show them who you are now. They will understand it eventually. See, you already made a lasting impression on my mother by saving her life. And mine. Which she is probably even more thankful for."

Emma draws a deep breath, suddenly exhausted from the fiery speech she just held. She notices Henry is staring at her, smiling widely. She also notices Regina's hand moving to rest on her own.

Finally, Emma looks up to face Regina. Their eyes lock. There's that warmth in Regina's again, the one that usually is reserved for Henry and Henry only and she smiles so Emma smiles back tentatively.

"Thank you, Emma," Regina says very softly and then she leans forward to give Emma a peck on her cheek and Emma thinks that maybe she has to die from the softness of her lips. Also she probably won't wash her cheek for like a month.

Then Regina straightens up again and flashes a smile at both the saviour and her son. "I suddenly feel like going down main street and eating ice cream. You are both welcome to join, my treat."

*

After having stored their equipment in the respective trunks, they walk the short bit to Storybrooke's city centre where Emma and Henry totally exploit Regina's rare generosity and get a huge cone with five scoops each, while the mayor contents herself with a single scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"So, you're a vanilla girl then?" Emma can't help asking, smirking mockingly at the older woman. They are making their way down main street towards the new playground resembling the Evil Queen's castle.

Regina arches an eyebrow and Emma bites her lower lip in anticipation of a witty reply. She has always enjoyed the back and forth that had marked their relationship from the very beginning.

She isn't disappointed this time: "Judging from your taste in ice cream, there might be a whole new side to you, Miss Swan", Regina says, letting her eyes sweep swiftly over the colourful mix of raspberry, cookies, pistachio, mango and, of course, chocolate ice cream in Emma's cone before she continues: "Which I'm sure your parents would be very concerned about."

Emma does her best to fight the blush creeping in her cheeks at the indication but she has started it, after all.

Their conversation is cut short by a group of dwarves blocking their way, Leroy in front as mostly these days.

"Hi Leroy," Henry smiles up at them, his mouth coated in chocolate ice cream and Emma means to do the same and then push by but the hostile glares the group shoots at Regina stop her. She feels the other woman go tense beside her, but her voice doesn't betray her when she greets the dwarves with a formal "Good afternoon."

None of the dwarves replies. Instead, Leroy turns to Emma. "'She harassing you, sister?"

Emma draws a sharp breath.

"What?" she asks, dumbfounded, while Regina already answers, her voice icy: "I was spending a splendid day with my son and his mother, thank you very much Leroy."

Her whole demeanour has changed and suddenly Emma can catch a glimpse at the former queen. The poise with which she stands her ground is somewhat alluring and there's a spark in her eyes that makes Emma's body tingle rather with anticipation than fear.

Leroy however is not impressed, he refuses to even look at Regina. Instead his eyes are still on Emma as he asks: "She got you under some spell then?" It's more like a statement than a question.

"No!" Emma says vehemently and anger is flaring up in her, "In fact, I invited her to spend the day with us."

That throws Leroy a bit off his guard. His eyes flicker to Regina for a split second, then back to Emma. "But didn't she just try to kill you like some days ago?" he asks under his breath.

Of course, Regina hears him nevertheless and huffs quietly.

"No, she didn't," Emma replies quickly to prevent Regina from saying something she would regret later. Or so she hopes at least.

"She's trying to change for Henry," Emma says, now quietly as well, though she's sure Regina is listening closely now and undoubtedly understanding every word, "He believes in her, and right now that's enough for me. I couldn't have changed if I wasn't given a chance, so... she gets one, too."

Leroy holds up his hands and takes a step back. "Your choice sister," he says, still looking unconvinced, but he does give the dwarves behind him a sign and they march off.

Emma turns around to find Regina looking at her, a strange expression in her eyes, pensive, as if she's trying to figure out a complex problem. Then she blinks and the look is gone, replaced by the characteristic frown.

"I can win my own fights, Miss Swan," she says coolly and Emma just shrugs.

"This was my fight too. I'm not particularly glad to have seven baby sitters in town. Old enough to make my own false decisions and all," she winks at Regina who smirks.

"False decisions?"

"Well, you did try to poison me with that apple turnover. I shouldn't trust you," Emma smirks back and is surprised how easy the teasing comes to them, like they had never been nemeses.

Regina waves aside that comment with a smile: "I have come to believe that the sleeping curse would not have lasted very long. Pretty much everyone in this town already loves you."

"Oh, do they now?" Emma flirts because she can't help it, Regina has always brought out that side in her.

Deep brown eyes look up to meet hers, amusement dancing in them, and something else.

"What do you want me to say?" Regina leans closer and the movement that her tongue makes to get out the last bit of ice cream from her cone is so very distracting that several seconds pass before Emma replies:

"Oh I don't know, maybe that me winning the sheriff election turned out better than expected?"

"And why would I say that?" Regina smirks, her eyes never leaving Emma's.

"Oh come on Regina," Emma exclaims, breaking the glance, "You had the perfect chance to get rid of me and didn't play on it? You have to like me more than you let on!"

A secret smile flickers on Regina's lips as she leans back.  
"As I already told you: I did it for Henry."

*

They keep quiet until they reach the playground.

"It's lucky you built this in the woods," Emma remarks as she settles down on one of the benches surrounding the climbing frame, "I wouldn't have stood another second in the sun."

"It is hardly lucky, in fact I thought this through. I can assure you, this is the best spot for a playground like this in all Storybrooke," Regina points out, graciously taking her seat next to the blonde.

"Of course it is," Emma teases gently, "God forbid your son playing somewhere only second best."

Regina smiles smugly at that and they stay silent for a while, watching Henry as he climbs about.

"Is the design really inspired by your castle in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma eventually asks. Regina nods and her eyes become unfocused as she seems to remember her old home.

"The shards used to reflect the light in a special way, bundling it to illuminate only certain parts of the premises. It was perfect to stage an imposing entrance, as well as effectively intimidate visitors," Regina says quietly, smirking faintly before her mouth assumes a bitter expression as she adds: "Not that there were many."

Emma finds herself unexpectedly intrigued with the short glimpses she catches of Regina's former life. Although she would never admit it to her parents, she has always been curious about the so-called villains in stories, wondering about how they had become what they were. Rereading Henry's storybook after the curse was broken had brought some light into Regina's history but there are still large parts of the Evil Queen's persona that she doesn't know about and somehow is eager to explore.

Sensing the mayor's sour mood however, she quickly decides to steer the conversation into safer waters in order to avoid Regina shutting down completely.

"And did you design the castle yourself?" she thus asks innocently, only to be met with a steely glare from chocolate brown eyes.

"I know when I am played, Miss Swan," Regina says icily and Emma nearly squirms although Emma Swan never squirms, "However, as I did and modesty has never become me, I will let that one pass."  
There's a humorous glint in her eyes though.

Before Emma can say anything more, Henry is running up to them, his shirt sticking to his body and pearls of sweat on his forehead.

"I'm thirsty," he announces and slumps down on the bench next to Emma.

"We don't have..." Emma starts but is interrupted by Regina handing over a small water bottle to their son.

"Thanks mum," Henry says, gulps it down, and runs off again. The whole episode is over before Emma has recovered from the surprise.  
Like, where did the water even come from.

Emma blinks a few times, relieved that at least Regina doesn't seem to have noticed her confusion.

Then again, maybe she has because she turns around after having stored away the bottle in a small handbag that Emma hasn't even acknowledged until now and puts on her lecturing expression: "There are three things a child frequently needs: water, tissues and emergency food, I recommend nuts," she states matter-of-factly.

"Nuts?" Emma echoes, not improving the situation.

Thankfully, Regina doesn't appear to be too annoyed, her eyes narrow only slightly as she explains: "Nuts are nutritious, healthy and sweet yet sugar free."

That makes Emma laugh as it sounds so much like an advertisement. Regina only rolls her eyes, then says: "We should probably go."

Emma sobers up immediately and protests: "No wait, I didn't mean to laugh at you! Don't go!"

It comes out needier than expected and Regina arches an eyebrow at that, but her tone softens: "I would prefer staying too, especially as I have the notion that our son would benefit from me sharing some experiences with you" -so she had noticed, damn it- "but if I am not mistaken it is going to rain soon enough and I had rather not caught a cold."

She isn't mistaken, of course, the sky has clouded over a good deal and a breeze has sprung up, and refreshing as it is, Emma curses it inwardly as she stands up, nodding along.

"Of course. High time the weather changes," she says halfheartedly, then calls Henry.

*

They make a good pace back to the beach and just reach it when the first drops begin to fall.

Goodbyes turn out rather short, Regina just hugs Henry tightly, then turns to Emma, who is already eyeing her a bit nervously. Regina seems unsure what to do as well, so they just stand there awkwardly while heavier drops splash down on them.

"Thank you for the day, Emma," Regina says eventually and Emma nods, wanting to hug the brunette but not daring to.

"Thanks yourself," she instead replies, smiling a bit, the adds: "Be safe."

Regina gives an unladylike snort but her eyes turn soft and she reachs out and touches Emma's shoulder. "You too."

Then she's gone, not without blowing Henry a last kiss through the bug's window.

*

They stop on the ride home to shop for groceries. Henry discovers taco wraps and gets all excited until Emma agrees to buy some.

That's when she remembers the party. The party which is to be thrown in her and Mary Margaret's honour at Granny's this evening. In the events of the day she has totally forgotten about it.

A quick glance at the clock tells her it's barely 4 pm, plenty of time to prepare a load of tacos, shower and get ready.

Then an idea pops up.

She leans down to Henry, who is not so inconspicuously trying to smuggle a huge bag of crisps in their cart.

"Kid?" Emma asks, leaving the crisps be because they are her favourites anyway, "How would you feel about inviting your mum to the party today?"


End file.
